Reckoning: The Fallen
by pearlsXofXsin
Summary: A hundred years has past since the day of The Fallen and the collapse of man kind. When angles come falling from the sky, what is the reason why? Roxas is about to find out. History has stories to tell and I bet you the Holy Book lied.


**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Squar Enix. I own nothing except the story and plot.**

1: History

_It comes in fragments, that awful day that seems to had only happened a day ago. It took time to happen, the world was falling apart one natural disaster at a time, but there was nothing natural about mother's rage and tears. Not long after every high ranking religious figure committed a gruesome suicide, soon families begin to fall into a similar pattern. Hell, even the cults were coming out into the open, if they weren't offing each other they were talking a whole lot of nonsense. As the chaos begin to grow more than half the world's nations declared martial law. As humanity's beliefs were being shaken my family and I were running..._

_Maybe a few of us should've listened, not every cult was as crazy as they seemed._

_I sat in the back seat of my father's speeding jeep, my eyes wide with fear as they scanned the outside, my finger skimming back and forth over my iPod's dial, a habit I recently picked up when I became nervous. The music barely reaching my ear drum, but just having that slight hum gave me comfort. I never saw so much death in my 17 years of life. Buildings burning, people looting and fighting like rabid animals. It was every human for themself. I heard a thump and my mother scream, our jeep skidding sideways while my father cursed obscenities under his breath. There was a curdling scream beneath us as our jeep bobbed up and down a few times in our non stop pursuit. That was the fifth person my father has run over in the past two hours. My mother was sobbing in the front, the strong woman that I knew just days before telling me everything was gonna be alright was shaken to her core. I pulled my legs into the seat, wrapping my arms about them and watch the beautiful woman before me. Her hair a mess, eyes puffy, even her clothes were a bit rough I had never seen her so frazzled...so out of her element. Those scared jade eyes traveled to the man beside her, her left hand wavered to touch her husband but instead she turned and reached out for me. Without a thought I reached out and clenched her hand into mine. 'When did I become so big and she so small?' Her lips turned into a quivering smile, she didn't have to say a word, " I love you Mom" I squeezed her hand, trying my best to give her a comforting smile. _

_Suddenly her hand tightened and fear replaced that wayward smile. The jeep suddenly begin to slow as I followed my mother's iris' out towards the window. What I saw that night was the beginning. I framed my face with my hands and pressed myself against the window. I could feel my heart speed little by little at the sight before me. If the world was ending that day it would have been a beautiful way . The sky was lit up by a thousand lights falling gracefully from the sky. Every color imaginable descended all around, like a small heavenly blessing had come to kiss you. gasps ranged throughout our confinement as a little opal light seeped through the ceiling of our jeep. The three of us pressed ourselves against the seats as it hovered between us. No sound was made. No breath was taken. I tried to scramble myself more into the seat as the eerie wonder bobbed its way to me. I dug at my ears snatching my suddenly screeching headphones from their confinements. I reached my hand out but something in me screamed danger, quickly bringing it back to myself. It seemed liked it knew, this orb, it zipped around before landing on my father's heaving chest and slowly dissipated within in. His wide blue eyes quickly looked up their passengers, his hands beating on his chest, a small laughter of relief escaped his full lips. _

_My mother leaned in grabbing his face between her hands, joyous laughter escaping her as well, "Sug... You've been blessed by an ang-" I watched as my father's finger rested against her lips his smile widening as well. "Why yes", the sound of bone breaking and ripping flesh resonated between us, blood dripping on the cream leather seats. my father's face no longer resemble the handsome man that he used to be instead there sat a black eyed monster with ripped cheeks to his ear lobes. I could hear my father in a far distance screaming in agony, I let my eyes travel to my mother. Her hands covering her ears, head shaking to and fro. I think she could hear him too. Another sickening crack made its presence, dad's voice coming to a sudden halt. my eyes rested on my father monster in horror, the skin of his neck barely hanging onto the bloody spinal cord it was hanging on. His face still smiling wickedly in the highlight of the blood and body tissue background. My body frozen in fear at the sight I almost forgot my mom was sitting just a foot away from me and that thing. Blood and tears streaked her face as the stench of decayed flesh seem to get stronger by the minute._

_Her body lurched as she clutched her abdomen, stomach and esophagus working together to produce the bile that needed to escape. _

_The monster chuckled, waving a red finger in her face before placing it against her chest. I jumped out of my seat my hand reaching for his forearm , I didn't hear the ripping of flesh or bones breaking, everything was silent. Like a slow motion film. Vomit and blood burst from her lips spraying everything as his hand took her heart from her chest. I think I screamed but I'm not sure, I didn't hear it if I did. Once lively, the last thing I saw in my mother's eyes were fear and death. _

_Raspy giggling is what brought back the sound as the most settled around. My mother's heart had beaten twice more before giving out in it's hand. I was too shaken to cry or even move. The decayed body somewhat slithered its way between the two front seats, eyeing and playing with my mother's dead heart like it was the newest gadget on the market. Lifting my head up with said heart black beady eyes stared into my own dull ocean. "Such a shame, I heard stories that human bodies don't last long for us but really, this shit is fuckin ridiculous! I promise you darling I'm more ravishing in person." I tried to turn my head away from the horrid smell but a nice slap with a human heart would stop you. Quick. "Tsk tsk, how rude. Ventus, is that the name you're going by now? Anyway Ventus this body is going quick so I'll get to the point, the man upstairs has been looking for yoooooooooou." _

_A hand quickly wrapped around my neck cutting off my air supply in a instant. My hands clenched around the offending wrist my body trying its best to break free. I could hear my heart pounding through my veins and in my ears._

_"Father will be so pleased..."_

_My body begin to thrash about_

_"Then I'll be the favorite, he'll love me over everyone!"_

_My vision begin to fade_

_..._

_"Sora you fucking idiot!'_

_"Shut your trap you tramp! I killed him, Father... I'll be his favorite. He'll love me.. more than you or...or anybody!"_

_"You werent supposed to kill him! It took us a 10,000 year's to find him and what do you do?! Huh?! You kill him!" Now how fucking long do you think it will take to find him now? You are going to pay for this in the worst way possible."_

_"I couldn't bring him back, then no one -"_

_"You are unbelievable"_

One Hundred Years Later

The roars of the crowd was deafening in the coliseum, I sat perched on the bench to watch humanity's form of entertainment. Today was a celebration of sorts, Riku was letting the crowd have it, everyone knew he had an awesome line up of fighters planned today's event. He raised his hand in a fist to grab everyone's attention to be silent. The crowd soon died down into hushed whispers and finally silence. His voice boasted over the mini mic to tell the short story of our victory. The crowd cheered once more, somehow louder than last time as the Fallen were brought out into the arena, their battered bodies swaying, watching each other for the first move. This first round of opponents was a small girl who looked no older than ten and a man in his early forties. Its said that back before the descent of the Fallen this would be highly immoral, a man fighting a child. But they really weren't a man and a child, they were monsters and we learned long ago to never judge them by appearance, no matter how fragile they might seem. The only thing to cover their bodies was a lion cloth, it was a joy to see the marred skin and ghastly scares on their back. It reminded us that they too are like us, imperfect... scarred, not being able to fly away from this dystopia.

I rubbed my ears against my shoulders, suddenly tickled with a sound a static my azure eyes looking around only to find no one seemed to be having the same odd issue as me. I tried to concentrate as my hearing came and went and then I saw her... looking at me. The other opponent scurried back in fear, mumbling as he back tracked towards the arena wall.

"A hundred years ago earth was struck with atrocities, every human thought the earth was finally done with all our bullshit, but that wasn't the case, was it?" a solid 'no' was heard from the crowd.

No one really paid attention to the girl as her limbs contortioned, her neck twisting in an unimaginable angle, her ribs poking and protruding through her skin as her back cracked and snapped backwards. Her shoulders introverted, her twisted arm rose pointing to what looked like the sky behind me, but I knew...

"Instead what our ancestors were raised to believe to be their guardians, our protectors, those who we should 'pray' to, came down to earth and slaughtered us!" everyone booed "They took advantage of us! We were almost extinct! But look at us now, we thrive and we don't wait or tremble about the heavens! They tremble from us, they fear us, And we don't need their heaven we got our own.. right here... in this fucking arena!" his face smiled something glorious and fierce as he threw his fist up the crowd jumped up and cheered. Stomping resonated all-around the crumbling stadium, it vibrated with life and blood lust.

Black beady eyes caught mine in a firm grasp, a chill running down my spine and all the static, Riku, and the roars from the crows dissipated as a raspy voice filled the void. "Found you... brother."

"So get your asses ready and let's celebrate the day we conquered the Fallen fifty fucking years ago!"

My vision begun to blur around the edges.

Blood spewed from the broken girls mouth like a geyser... then all was black.

**A hundred years ago our world fell apart.**

**No one knew why, but the biggest why is when they came.**

**Everyone wondered if our sins had finally caught up with us.**

**Bright lights slowly descended from the heavens for ten years.**

**Some angels, ethereal and mighty as they were slaughtered us without a thought.**

**They loved to torture us, tell us what a useless creation we were.**

**It is said that a few angles felt pity on us and tried to help, even the devils rose from their hell.**

**They saw it as the best way to get a few ends tied up.**

**They showed us how to defend ourselves.**

**Another lesson we learned is that not all angels were 'pure'.**

**And some humans were not as human as they thought.**

**Bonds and families were torn apart**

**We helped each other.**

**We fought each other.**

**Ten years the descents finally stopped.**

**Fifty years of death and mass graves, we finally won.**

**A hundred years is barely a millisecond in time.**

**A hundred years did not prepare us for the truth.**

**A/N:** Okay sooooooo how do you guys like it? I know its short and I'm sorry if it seems a bit choppy and a little confusing but all will be revealed I promise! Also feed back is VERY HELPFUL this is my second attempt at a story and I don't want it to go to shit. Really help a newbie out. I'm looking for a beta to help with the flow of things but I think I was decent, especially since I wrote this on my phone. Yes my phone! It's the only smart thing about this phone. Anywho review, feedback, maybe a flame just to see how it is. TELL ME WHAT'S IN YOUR HEART!

OAN: Stupid won't let me space how I would like, sorry for the crowdedness.

Till next time,

~Pearls


End file.
